Talk:Frozen Captain glitch
Would anyone care to propose a better name for this glitch? :Firstly, switch Olimar for captain. Maybe something to do with immobility or loss of control? Not sure how it could be described, really. As for the image, I'll get one if I can get the glitch to work. ::Sleepy Captain glitch? Snooze glitch? KO glitch? Faint glitch? Phail glitch? Pralyze glitch? Stun Glitch? Dweevil Disease Glitch? ::(Circle one) I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::I like Dweevil Disease Glitch! I'm caught between "KO" and "Dweevil Disease"...i lke DD beter. :Dweevil Disease Glitch seems to be the most popular... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::In all serious though, I think something like "Frozen captain glitch" would fit. ...Hehe, Dweevil Disease... :::^Yes, that. ::::I still like Dweevil Disease but FRZN CAPTAIN (Pokemon refrence :P) is the best. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Getting the glitch to work Okay, firstly, that last method is one I can't see knocking a captain off the edge, since I've done that countless times, a number of which are even on video at YouTube. The methods all seem to be ways of getting a captain over the edge of a sublevel - does this mean that it's only sometimes that when a captain goes over the edge, the glitch happens - since I've had them fall off an edge and reappear before, unharmed. It would also imply that other methods such as getting dropped off an edge by a Bumbling Snitchbug would work. :Who made the artical? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Shadow Raptor wrote the article. Also, Green, I don't think it's just about getting the captain to fall off the ledge, but rather Having him sleep while doing so and then waking him up. Try both waking him up after he reappears and immediately after the dweevil carries him off the ledge. :::I think he must be sleeping and picked up and then he can go off the edge... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Testing I got the glitch to work multiple times. I used the Dweevils in SC's sublevel 6. Here's what I found out: *On that level, the easiest place to go over is the four corners of where you start if it's the layout with a pink circular floor there. *You can make the Dweevils take you in the direction you want by laying down to whichever side of them you want to be taken in. *When a Dweevil's in that circular area with a captain on it, it will constantly try to get up two corners, alternating between them. *If it hasn't got over after 3 tries, it will likely never manage it; in this case, try a different nearby Dweevil - that one's wrongly placed. *When you go over, you get replaced at the Research Pod and can only see the captain's beacon light above the pod, in the air. You can switch captains at this point. If you press A (probably other buttons too) as the invisible captain, he falls down and reappears, and can be used as normal. *When a captain becomes a light, the light might fade away instantly (or after a few seconds). If this happens, the captain reappears on the floor somewhere random (maybe the Dweevil's default location). *If the light doesn't fade away, switch to the other captain and move around a bit, and it will fade then. *The captain that has reappeared on the floor is lying down and his beacon is out. If you have him in control, you can switch captain, but cannot switch back. If you press A as the dead captain, he stands up with his head a really broken angle and can no longer do anything. You must now restart, as you cannot switch captains. *If you have the other captain in control, you can swarm Pikmin around the dead captain to return him to the pod; he falls back out and cannot be picked up again. *A dweevil can pick up a dead captain, but not one who has pressed A and become even more broken. I had many fun. Now all I need to do is get a working DVD and record the 24 minutes of repeating this glitch, and make a decent video from it. Yay. Oh, and could someone summarise this and fix the page? Please? :Thanks... ::My pleasure. I'll continue to do my part of trying not to screw it up by doing absolutely nothing.